


Resonating Through These Walls

by kingiwaizumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingiwaizumi/pseuds/kingiwaizumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi gets a boner in class. Luckily, Hanamaki is there to help. Oikawa doesn't know how he feels about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resonating Through These Walls

**Author's Note:**

> wow ok, my first smut guys, ready to sin with me?

"Feel better," the teacher called out to which Iwaizumi only nodded.

Iwaizumi tried to be as casual as possible as he quickly made way to the bathroom. Luckily, the teacher didn't question him when he asked to go to the nurse's office, although that's not where he went. Finally making it inside the bathroom, he let out a sigh of relief, heading towards a urinal while unbuckling his inconveniently tight jeans. It was embarrassing, but his body decided it was okay to randomly get aroused during a lecture for no particular reason, leading him to where he was now. It was frustrating, but he couldn't do anything about it.

A sudden voice made Iwaizumi jump out of his skin. "Oh, Iwaizumi!"

Blushing fiercely, Iwaizumi covered himself and turned to see Hanamaki in the urinal next to him smiling as if he wasn't currently urinating next to one of his teammates. His expression became one of confusion as he took a moment to examine Iwaizumi carefully.

"Why are you covering yourself? Oh! Are you perhaps self conscious? I'm sure there's nothing to be ashamed of," Hanamaki joked.

Iwaizumi glanced to the side nervously and felt at loss of words. "Err..."

A zip was heard as Hanamaki finished up and headed towards where Iwaizumi stood.

"Ah- what are you doing?!" Iwaizumi uncharacteristically squeaked as Hanamaki's hands pulled his own away from his pants.

"Come on, I'm sure there's nothing-- _oh_..." Hanamaki's voice trailed off as he realized the situation.

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, now redder than ever, and started to button up his pants only to be stopped as Hanamaki firmly grasped his wrist. His eyes widened and looked at Hanamaki questioningly.

"Sorry, I didn't expect-- uh, maybe I can help you, if you want..?" Hanamaki fumbled with his words and laughed nervously, a pink tint on his face.

Iwaizumi's eyebrows knitted together in annoyance and embarrassment. "Stop joking with me right now, you've already embarrassed me eno-- _ahh!_ "

Iwaizumi's hand flew to his mouth in surprise.

Hanamaki smirked with a newfound confidence, his hand slowly working Iwaizumi's length. "See? It ain't so bad."

Iwaizumi bit his hand as more noises spilled out of his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut, placing his other hand on the wall in front of him for balance. His head flew back as Hanamaki's hand squeezed particularly hard.

"Hngh-ahh.. _Hanamaki_ -" Iwaizumi couldn't control the whimpers slipping past his lips.

"Shit," Hanamaki cursed breathlessly, "you're making all these noises.. Now I'm getting all worked up."

"Why-- _ahh_.. Why are you doing this..?" Iwaizumi managed to ask between moans.

"I can't say I really know, but I can't say that I don't like it either." Hanamaki answered coyly, then he added with a sharp tug, "Why? _Do you want me to stop_?"

Iwaizumi bit down on his hand even harder to stop from crying out and immediately shook his head, "N-no."

Soon after that, Hanamaki's body pressed against his, causing him to shiver. An arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him even closer. Iwaizumi could feel that Hanamaki was now as equally as hard as him, feeling slightly flustered at the thought. He exhaled shakily, subconsciously grinding back against Hanamaki. Hanamaki sucked in his breath sharply at the movement, his forehead falling forward and pressing between Iwaizumi's shoulder blades. Iwaizumi could feel the way he was dripping with pre-cum now, and how Hanamaki expertly moved his thumb over his tip. His back curved perfectly against Hanamaki's body as they moved against each other. The lewd, wet sounds and Iwaizumi's small noises only seemed to enhance in volume as the bathroom walls surrounded them.

Iwaizumi panted softly, "W-We're gonna-- _hah_ -"

Iwaizumi cut off and gasped loudly as Hanamaki softly sucked on his ear before humming, "Hm?"

Iwaizumi could feel himself falling apart by the second as he tried to coherently piece words together. "We're-- _ah_ \-- gonna get c-caught, _nghh_..."

Hanamaki paused his movements causing Iwaizumi to let out a small noise of protest.

"I guess you're right..." Hanamaki sighed, pulling away from Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi turned to face Hanamaki with wide eyes, "W-Wait--"

He paused when he was met with Hanamaki's knowing, smirking face. "You wanna keep going, huh?"

Iwaizumi scowled softly, "You're the one who got me like this. Take responsibility."

" _Take responsibility_ , huh?" Hanamaki repeated teasingly and wet his lips with his tongue. "Yeah, I guess I'll do that."

A hand grabbed Iwaizumi's wrist as he was pulled into one of the stalls. Not long after, his back was met with the door as Hanamaki slammed him against it. Hanamaki immediately started to unbutton his own pants, pulling out his erection. Iwaizumi blushed and bit his lip, heat spreading throughout his chest. Seeing his teammate naked wasn't necessarily anything new considering they shared the same locker room, but this situation was _different_. His train of thought was stopped as a sudden shot of pleasure went through his body. He looked down to find their lengths pressed together with Hanamaki's hand holding and stroking them together. Looking back up he was met by Hanamaki's intense stare watching him, as if to memorize each and every one of his movements. Iwaizumi glanced to the side shyly.

"You should make these expressions more often, it's nice seeing you like this," Hanamaki remarked and then added, "all blushing and _needy_."

The last line made Iwaizumi turn even more flustered as he mumbled, "Shut up."

Hanamaki laughed at that. "Hey, take off your pants."

"Don't say it so bluntly," Iwaizumi snorted.

Hanamaki only shrugged as Iwaizumi kicked off his shoes and wiggled out of his pants and briefs. Once he removed his undergarments he looked at Hanamaki expectantly. "Aren't you going to strip, too?"

"Nah," Hanamaki responded nonchalantly.

Iwaizumi bristled defensively. "Why not?"

Hanamaki traced his fingertips down Iwaizumi's waist to his thighs before wrapping his hands firmly around them, getting a good grip on him. Iwaizumi looked at Hanamaki questioningly.

"'Cause..." Hanamaki began, a smirk forming on his face. All of sudden Iwaizumi found himself hoisted up and pressed against the door even further. "It's hotter like this."

Iwaizumi let out a startled sound at the unexpected movement, the noise becoming a moan at the increase in friction. His arms and legs instinctively wrapped around Hanamaki, unintentionally pulling him closer. Hanamaki wrapped his hand around the both of them again and continued stroking, wet sounds resonating throughout the stall and possibly the whole bathroom, not that he really cared at the moment. Iwaizumi's eyes squeezed shut as his lips parted into needy whimpers.

Hanamaki couldn't help but stare at Iwaizumi's lips, gulping at the sight. "Damn it, I'm sorry, I really can't hold back anymore." And with that, he slammed his lips against Iwaizumi's.

Iwaizumi's eyes flew open at first but slowly fluttered shut as he finally started to react and kiss back. The kiss became more heated in just a moment with Hanamaki's tongue exploring Iwaizumi's hot mouth.

When they pulled back, Hanamaki admired his work and looked at Iwaizumi's expression. His lips were slightly pouting and red, shining slightly with saliva. He looked so perfect and ravishable. Hanamaki groaned and buried his face into Iwaizumi's shoulder, catching Iwaizumi by surprise.

"I... really want to be inside you." Hanamaki groaned, sounding desperate.

Iwaizumi's could feel his heart about to burst out of his chest. Was it wrong to take it this far? He contemplated before pulling Hanamaki into a quick, heated kiss.

Pulling away, Iwaizumi nodded, "Okay."

Hanamaki perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah, I guess." Iwaizumi shrugged. "I've never done this before, though..."

Hanamaki's eyes darkened with lust, the thought of being his first turning him on even further for some reason. He leaned to Iwaizumi's ear and breathed hotly, "Then I'll make it good for you."

Iwaizumi shivered with anticipation. He was met with three fingers at his mouth, waiting to be sucked on. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and slowly sucked on his fingers. He took his time with each one, making sure they were completely coated with saliva. When he finished, he opened his eyes which connected with Hanamaki's. Hanamaki's eyes were like saucers and had darkened with lust as he watched Iwaizumi, creating an almost predatory expression.

Hanamaki shook his head and cleared his throat, "A-Alright. Tell me if it hurts or if you wanna stop, okay?"

Iwaizumi nodded and with that, a finger slowly pushed into his entrance. Iwaizumi's eyes screwed up as his breathing became rather shaky. The feeling was unfamiliar and slightly uncomfortable, but he decided to wait it out. Hanamaki pressed his finger around, helping Iwaizumi loosen up before adding a second one. Iwaizumi's breath hitched at the weird sensation.

Hanamaki's fingers began to scissor him, stretching Iwaizumi even further. Iwaizumi softly moaned as the pain started to fade away and be replaced with pleasure. His fingers lightly dug into Hanamaki's shoulders as his back arched. Hanamaki grinned at Iwaizumi's reactions.

"Starting to feel it, huh?" Hanamaki asked smugly.

Iwaizumi grunted annoyedly, "Just get on with it."

Hanamaki softly nibbled at Iwaizumi's jawline. "Patience."

Moments later, Hanamaki pulled his fingers out and Iwaizumi's opening clenched at the empty feeling. Hanamaki wrapped an arm around Iwaizumi's waist to hold him in place and began to stroke himself before lining himself up with Iwaizumi's entrance.

Hanamaki exhaled softly, "Ready?"

Iwaizumi nodded and bit his lip as Hanamaki slowly pushed into him. He gasped out once Hanamaki was buried into him to the hilt, not realizing he was holding his breath.

"M-Move," Iwaizumi breathed out.

Hanamaki more than happily complied as he pulled completely out and slammed back in, earning a cry from Iwaizumi. Hanamaki eventually found a steady rhythm as he continued to thrust in and out of Iwaizumi. He struggles to hold himself back, caught up in the way Iwaizumi's eyes watered and his pleasured cries seemed to increase in volume. Hanamaki's length presses deep into him and a loud, broken whine comes from the back of Iwaizumi's throat, catching both of them by surprise.

Hanamaki laughed breathlessly. "Shit, I'm gonna finish too soon with all these noises you make."

Iwaizumi trembled underneath Hanamaki, his fingers digging into his shoulders. He watched as Hanamaki's expression was full of concentration. Small beads of sweat fell from his head down to his jaw. They matched the ones on Iwaizumi's neck, showing just how hot the small stall was becoming.

"I-" Hanamaki's legs trembled as he groaned, "I won't be able to hold us up any longer like this. Here, let's..."

He trailed off and pulled out of Iwaizumi, earning a small protest from him. He carefully set him down and smirked as he noticed Iwaizumi's legs were still slightly trembling and struggling to hold him up. Hanamaki quickly captured their lips into a kiss before sitting down on the toilet seat. Iwaizumi watched in confusion as Hanamaki patted his lap with a devilish grin.

"Come here," Hanamaki instructed.

Iwaizumi carefully walked over and stopped in front of Hanamaki. His wrist was then grabbed by Hanamaki's hand as he was pulled down onto his lap. Iwaizumi grunted in surprise.

"Face the door, I wanna see your pretty back."

Iwaizumi blushed but still obliged. Once he turned around, he sat on Hanamaki's thighs and placed his hands on them, he spread his legs, staring back over his shoulder at Hanamaki expectantly. Hanamaki hummed in approval before removing Iwaizumi's shirt, tossing it to the side and placing his hands on his waist.

Hanamaki whistled in admiration. "Damn, you're ripped." 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips. Hanamaki got a firm grip on Iwaizumi's waist and nimbly lifted him up before slamming him down onto his length without warning. Iwaizumi lurched forward in surprise, a loud moan ripping from his throat. His hands clutched at Hanamaki's thighs tightly.

Iwaizumi turned back with an angry, bewildered look. "Hey! Give me warn- _nhh_!"

Iwaizumi threw his hand up to cover his mouth as Hanamaki pulled out and thrust into him again, stilling his movements after.

"Whoops." Hanamaki shrugged with a smug look.

Iwaizumi glared at Hanamaki and decided to get back at him by clenching down on him. Hanamaki staggered forward at the sudden tightness, almost losing his grip on Iwaizumi's waist. He squinted at him with a gritted smile. "You cheeky bastard..."

Iwaizumi smiled, but his victory was short-lived as Hanamaki pulled him up and then continued to thrust into him.

"Haa-- _shit_..." Iwaizumi cried out.

Hanamaki let go of his grip on Iwaizumi's waist and instead pulled both of his wrists back and held them in one hand. Iwaizumi arched his back in pleasure, creating an almost perfect curve. Hanamaki admired Iwaizumi's back as his muscles flexed with each thrust. He dipped down his head to bite and suck at his back, leaving blossoming marks all over. He pulled back with a satisfied look, his eyes shone possessively.

"S-Shit.. H-Harder, Hanamaki..." Iwaizumi whimpered, glancing back with a desperate look in his eyes, lighting a fire in Hanamaki.

Hanamaki's grip tightened on Iwaizumi's wrists as he couldn't hold back anymore. He quickened his pace and let out a few gasps and groans himself. Iwaizumi's hips met Hanamaki's with each thrust, the angle letting him sink deeper inside him. Iwaizumi could feel himself getting driven closer to the edge, his increasing number of moans giving him away.

"Hanamaki, I'm so cl-"

"Iwa-chan? Iwa-chan! Where are you~? The teacher sent me to check on you, but you weren't in the nurse's office. Don't tell me your skipping!" An all too familiar voice dramatically gasped and cut off Iwaizumi.

Hanamaki accidentally slammed Iwaizumi down onto his hips in surprise and hit that one spot, causing him to let out a broken sob from already being so close to the edge.

Oikawa's ears perked up at the sound. "Iwa-chan? Was that you?"

Hanamaki stilled his movements as he heard footsteps come closer.

"Don't try and be sneaky. I know you're somewhere in here." Oikawa called out.

Iwaizumi looked back at Hanamaki with panic in his eyes. Hanamaki gritted his teeth, annoyed at being interrupted by Oikawa. He didn't mind the captain at all, but right now, Iwaizumi was his, and nothing could change that. In fact, he smiled devilishly as an idea formed in his head. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in expression. Hanamaki only lifted a finger to his mouth in a gesture to be quiet before grabbing Iwaizumi's chin and turning his face forward. He then pushed three fingers into Iwaizumi's mouth, earning a soft noise of confusion from him.

The next second caught Iwaizumi by surprise, as he was suddenly lifted up and slammed down with full force. Iwaizumi tried to bite back a choked cry but to no avail as it resonated throughout the whole bathroom along with the sound of skin slapping on skin. He glared daggers at Hanamaki, question clear in his eyes, before falling shut in pleasure as Hanamaki grinded deep into him and continued to thrust into him. Hanamaki's fingers muffled Iwaizumi's whimpers, but not quite enough as they were loud enough to be heard outside the stall accompanied by wet, squelching sounds. Iwaizumi struggled to make Hanamaki stop, but it just felt too good and he found himself eventually giving up. He could only imagine just how filthy he must've looked, bouncing on Hanamaki's cock with a mixture of sweat, drool, and tears dripping down to his chin and chest, his mouth open and full of Hanamaki's fingers.

"What the hell? Am I hearing this right?" Oikawa's embarrassed voice could be heard from the other side of the door, making Iwaizumi's heart drop.

Hanamaki couldn't help himself as he responded, "I don't know, you tell me."

Iwaizumi bit down on Hanamaki's hand in warning, but it only made Hanamaki give a sharper thrust, making Iwaizumi cry out involuntarily, "A-Ahh!"

Oikawa's eyes widened in disbelief at the sound of his teammate's voice. "Makki? What're you doing in there?"

Hanamaki laughed. "Do you really wanna know?"

Oikawa bit his lip and stayed quiet for a moment, listening to the lewd sounds coming from the stall which could only mean one thing. "Um, is, uh.. Iwa-chan in there with you?"

"Maybe..." Hanamaki replied sheepishly.

Oikawa frowned, "Stop playing games with me, Makki."

Hanamaki feigned hurt, "Why would I ever lie to you, Captain?"

Oikawa felt something stir inside him, although he wasn't sure what it was. His frown deepened. Hanamaki and Iwaizumi, were they..?

"Want confirmation? Come on in." Hanamaki challenged.

Oikawa looked at the stall door in shock. He felt his hand tentatively reach for the handle before he grabbed his wrist to stop himself. Another whine came from what could only be Iwaizumi. The sound made Oikawa's ears turn red. He really was curious now. His thoughts seemed to have clouded with a sudden impulse as he realized that in the next second he was face to face with his childhood friend in a way he's never seen him before. Their eyes immediately connected and Oikawa felt guilt as he could see the embarrassment and horror clear in Iwaizumi's green, tear-filled eyes, but he just couldn't bring himself to look away. His eyes then glanced over at the other person in the room, which was none other than Hanamaki. The expression Hanamaki wore was completely smug and Oikawa couldn't help the rise of jealously in his chest.

"Like what you see?" Hanamaki taunted, stopping his movements.

Oikawa's throat went dry as he couldn't get himself to move or even look away. Iwaizumi freed his mouth from Hanamaki's fingers as he turned to look down, face burning more than ever. "D-Don't look at me, dumbass!"

Oikawa's eyes traced over Iwaizumi's exposed body before he finally glanced away and lifted the back of hand to try and cover his embarrassment. "S-Shit..."

Hanamaki noticed Oikawa's reaction before finally speaking up, "Want a turn?"

Iwaizumi's head snapped up as well as Oikawa's as they both exclaimed in unison, "W-What?!"

"Y-You're crazy. We're just friends!" Oikawa continued in a frenzy.

Hanamaki shrugged. "Doesn't mean you can't help a friend get off every once in a while."

"I can't." Oikawa blushed fiercely.

"Your loss," Hanamaki said nonchalantly, "but first, let me show you what you're missing out on."

Oikawa raised his eyebrows at those words as he watched Hanamaki grab Iwaizumi's thighs firmly. He then spread Iwaizumi's legs as far as they would go, surprising Oikawa at how flexible he was. Oikawa gulped as he looked at Iwaizumi all open and exposed to him. It was tempting.

"W-Wait, what are you-- ahh!" Iwaizumi cried out as Hanamaki started to thrust hard into him.

Oikawa couldn't look away as he watched Iwaizumi bounce up and down, needy noises spilling from his mouth. His eyes rimmed with tears of pleasure, his mouth slightly open, huffing out pants and moans with each thrust. Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa's eyes watching him with a concentration he only ever had during volleyball matches. It sent chills down his spine. Still, he had to look away and cover his face with his hand to hide his embarrassment.

Suddenly, Oikawa was in front of him, grabbing his face and shoving their lips together. The action caught Iwaizumi by surprise, and he felt his mind go blank. He was unmoving at first, unsure of what to do, but then he found himself returning the kiss feverishly. It was kind of sloppy and desperate, but they didn't seem to mind as Iwaizumi moaned into Oikawa's mouth. After a long moment, Oikawa pulled back, breathing heavy and licking his lips. Iwaizumi eyes stared widely at Oikawa like a deer in the headlights.

"I'm guessing you wanna take up on that offer?" Hanamaki interrupted, stopping his movements and pulling the two of them out of their daze.

Oikawa nodded without thinking and Iwaizumi suddenly knocked their heads together in anger.

Oikawa flinched back. "Ow! What was that for, Iwa-chan?!"

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth. "I'm not something you can just pass around, Shittykawa!"

Hanamaki laughed. "Iwaizumi's right. Better luck next time."

Oikawa's face filled with betrayal. "How mean! No, I'm not leaving!"

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa with a death glare but Oikawa thought none of it as he approached Iwaizumi yet again. He tentatively placed his mouth on his jawline and peppered kisses down to his neck before biting and sucking on him, leaving a mark behind. He continued to leave marks all over Iwaizumi's neck possessively. Iwaizumi couldn't help but moan softly at the touch. He then snapped out his trance and pushed him away.

"W-Wait! What do you think you're doing?!" Iwaizumi asked with a warning look on his face, although his voice gave away his composure.

Oikawa could only smirk. "What? You don't like it?"

Iwaizumi bit his lip, annoyance on his face. "You have the nerve to try and act all cool-mmph!"

Oikawa slammed their lips together again in order to silence him, but this time he wrapped his hand around Iwaizumi's length, tugging sharply. Iwaizumi let out a groan.

Pulling away, Oikawa looked over to Hanamaki with a serious expression. "Keep fucking him." His voice came out cold and demanding.

Hanamaki slightly jumped at the scary expression. "Y-Yes!"

He then thrust roughly into Iwaizumi causing the other boy to cry out. He settled for a quick rhythm and managed to hit Iwaizumi in that certain spot with each thrust. Iwaizumi's hands flew down to Hanamaki's thighs and gripped tightly as he hunched his head down between his shoulder, trembling and panting. Oikawa continued to stroke Iwaizumi, squeezing and thumbing the tip every so often. It drove Iwaizumi closer to the edge.

"Hm, not even gonna look at me, Iwa-chan? How cruel." Oikawa pouted as he crouched down in front of Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi didn't know what was going through his mind when he let go of Hanamaki's thighs and wrapped his arms around Oikawa's shoulders for support as he was shamelessly fucked by Hanamaki, earning a shocked look from Oikawa. Oikawa couldn't help but smirk at the view he was given. Iwaizumi stared at him with heavy-lidded eyes, his lips parted with his signature pout still present. Oh, the things Oikawa wish he could do to Iwaizumi, but that would have to wait for another day.

"Unfair," Oikawa blurted out with a groan, "so unfair, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi's hands slipped from Oikawa's shoulders down to his chest after a particularly hard thrust, opting to cling onto the front of Oikawa's shirt instead. Oikawa face burned up at the little show Iwaizumi was basically giving him. Iwaizumi's grip tightened on Oikawa's shirt as he neared the end.

Oikawa found himself laughing breathlessly. "Aw, you're gonna wrinkle my shirt, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi purposely tightened his grip just to spite Oikawa. "S-Shut up, dumbass! Or I'll rip it!"

Hanamaki lips turned into a tight smile. "Where's my attention? Come on, I'm the one fucking you here."

Iwaizumi flushed at the choice of words before letting go of Oikawa's shirt, earning a pout in response.

"H-Hold on, stop moving for a second." Iwaizumi said and Hanamaki listened reluctantly.

Iwaizumi pulled off with a wet, lewd sound and blushed while the other two smirked. He then turned to face Hanamaki and wrapped his arms around him, looking back to give Oikawa an unreadable look before lowering himself onto Hanamaki in one swift movement. The two boys groaned in unison while Oikawa bit his lip as he watched. Hanamaki readied himself to start moving only to have Iwaizumi shake his head. Hanamaki stared at him with confusion until Iwaizumi lifted his hips and pushed back down by himself, letting out a shaky breath. That's when realization hit Hanamaki and he grinned widely.

Oikawa wolf whistled in the back. "Such a pretty view, Iwa-chan~"

Oikawa was lucky there was no object in reach or else he would've been hit in a split second. Instead, Iwaizumi glared at him, but then returned his attention to Hanamaki. He started to move up and down on Hanamaki's length, increasing his speed by the second. Hanamaki threw his head back in pleasure as Iwaizumi circled his hips and grinded down on him.

"I'm close..." Iwaizumi breathed out, his voice trembling.

Hanamaki swallowed and nodded. "Me too."

He couldn't hold back any longer as he grabbed Iwaizumi's hips and began to ram into him. Iwaizumi cried out almost coming right then and there. They both went in for a heated kiss before Iwaizumi finally came, pulling away from the kiss and burying his face into Hanamaki's neck with a high-pitched moan, his nails digging into Hanamaki's skin. Hanamaki followed soon after as Iwaizumi clenched onto him, thrusting a few more times before spilling into him with a groan. They both sat still for a moment to catch their breaths. After a minute of panting and heavy breathing, Oikawa began to clap behind them.

"Wow," Oikawa said, sounding kind of breathless, "what a great little show you guys put on for me."

Hanamaki laughed while Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"You came on my shirt," Hanamaki pointed out.

Iwaizumi retorted, "You came in my ass."

"Touché."

Iwaizumi stood up and flinched as he felt Hanamaki's come drip down his legs. Oikawa groaned at the sight. Iwaizumi jumped as Oikawa approached him and whispered in his ear, "I'll get my turn soon enough."

Without a word, Oikawa walked away, a smirk on his face as he left a rather speechless Iwaizumi.

"I still got to him first!" Hanamaki called out triumphantly.

"Shut up!" Oikawa's voice was heard in the distance.

Iwaizumi scratched his neck awkwardly as the situation really hit him. "So, I guess we just..."

"Fucked? Yeah, it was pretty great, I didn't know you were so submissive. We could do it again if you want, that is, if your boyfriend is okay with it." Hanamaki said rather bluntly.

Iwaizumi's face turned red and he scoffed, "He's not my boyfriend."

"Kidding, kidding. Though, he definitely has his eye on you. Surprised he didn't do anything to me, man, if looks could kill," Hanamaki crossed his arms and shook his head, smiling, "but anyways, we should probably clean ourselves up."

Iwaizumi nodded his head in agreement as they proceeded to clean themselves up. Once they finished, Hanamaki leaned in and locked their lips together, earning a soft, surprised noise from Iwaizumi.

Pulling away, Hanamaki grinned. "Call me if you ever want to do this again."

Iwaizumi stared at Hanamaki before nodding with a smirk. "Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> there's that! please leave any comments and kudos, they're greatly appreciated! i do plan on writing more sinful things, so let's keep in touch? ;)


End file.
